Maddy's Got a Gun
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: 'An iron muscled angel of war' returns to Terra Nova after having lived in the jungles with Eden Special Recon. Her father wants her to have a 'normal' life, but instead she becomes a heroine and falls madly in love with a certain Shannon. Mad/femOC Femslash, f/f.
1. Introduction

**AN: **Okay Folks, this is what we call a re-post, because this story really needed the overhaul. So I'm stretching this story out into several chapters then adding new ones at the end… This is not new story material, but it is improved…so if you read the original, you may want to reread this…but if not then skip to Chp6…when I release it.

This tale will have f/f as I have previously stated above in the summary. There will be language, because if you're being chased by a super predator, 'Darn' and 'Crap' don't quite cut it.

I don't hate Mark and Maddy, as previously stated, I simply think 'boy meets girl' is a little tired and predictable…sure 'girl meets girl' ain't much better, but at least it's a little different.

This story will only really follow Maddy and Lex, you'll meet her soon enough. This is really just a love story…with some action here and there.

And I'm rambling so read, read, read, and don't forget to reviewwww…(Imagine that involved jumping into the portal)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova…** (But if I did…well let's not feed those dark thoughts)

* * *

**Day One**:

Noticing a figure approaching from the distance one of the guards relays a message to Commander Taylor, "Commander! We've got incoming."

"Sixers?" He swiftly rises from his desk and awaits an answer.

"Unconfirmed."

Taylor moves toward the door barking into his radio, "Well, find out."

"Yes, sir."

As he leaves his office he motions to another soldier, "Put the base on alert."

"Yes, sir." She swiftly follows his instruction.

Taylor and his standard interceptor troops are standing on the this side of the closed gate as six people dressed in black uniforms approach.

"Stand down. Open the gate. They're Eden Special Recon."

As the gate opens the leader steps forward, "Commander." The bald man stands at six foot three with a bulky build as he throws forward his scarred left hand. He had been in more than a few entanglements with various dinos that required him to get a lot closer than many would be comfortable with…but he always left his opponent in worse shape.

"Doc." The Commander takes it and shakes vigorously.

"Uncle." A six foot tall sixteen year old girl with deeply tanned skin flexes her powerful lean muscles as she drops the hundred and fifty plus pounds of equipment she has been lugging for the past five miles.

"Lexi, it's been awhile. Looks like you keep growing someone's going to mistake you for a carno." Taylor shakes his head in disbelief how much she resembles her mountain of a father… luckily she got her mother's looks.

"Maybe." Grinning she stretches her long arms and slender fingers over her head of short slightly curled brown hair.

Taking notice of the pile of equipment that she dropped Taylor looks right at James, "How much you making her carry, James?"

James throws his eyes to the oversized packs on the ground near her feet, "I told her not to overdo it, but that's about 150lbs, give or take."

The commander grins, "Damn, need a few mules like her around here."

She looks right at him through her piercing blue eyes as she smiles, "Well, you'll have me for the next two years."

"Really? So you're leaving your **little** girl here?" Lex grins as Taylor puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes it lightly.

"We decided to give her two years off, let her experience the _easy livin'_ of Terra Nova."

James's chuckle is interrupted by Jim walking up, "Easy livin'? Who told you this place was easy?"

"This is Jim Shannon." As Taylor makes the introduction he leans over to James,

"…_he's new._" But quickly resumes,

"Shannon, this Dr. James Monroe and his daughter Alexandra, my niece."

All nod while exchanging the standard pleasantry, "Nice to meet you." Followed by two quick handshakes.

With a casual grin Taylor comments, "He's my brother-in-law, if you hadn't got it yet."

"I figured. So I haven't seen either of you around here before." He looks them over to make damn sure he hadn't seen them in passing.

"We work with Eden Special Recon. Scout out the next Terra Nova and run several research outposts a thousand plus miles out." James castes his thumb out toward the jungles.

"That's quite a ways out, especially with no vehicle." Jim noticed the distinct lack of any auto near the gate. James chuckles lightly,

"Engines attract unwanted attention, not really our thing. So that's why we only comeback every couple years, at random."

Noah puts his hand on his dear brother-in-law's shoulder as he asks,

"How long are you staying this time?"

He scratches his chin, "I figured I give the team a few days' rest, so…maybe three, maybe."

"Your house is just as you left it." Noah reassures his brother as he motions to the general direction of the vacant home.

James turns to his soldiers, awaiting orders, "Go catch forty winks, then forty more. You're official on leave."

They all salute him, "Sir, thank you, sir." Before the four soldiers quickly disembark hauling their gear, leaving behind their data modules with the Doc. The data modules contained all of the research logs collected over the past two years; new scientific discoveries, potential new colony sites, and various observations on both local fauna and flora.

Turning to his daughter James looks at her sternly, "As for you…take your time, you've got two years off." Then smiles as he pats her on the back.

"Yes, sir." She picks up her gear and heads off after the others.

With Lex gone James turns back to Noah, "Now Noah, I don't want her getting soft. I know this place isn't a 2149 luxury dome, but it's still nothing to the Mobile Ops Recon Camp."

"I know, don't worry I'll keep her sharp." The commander nods.

"I'm glad, now what have you been up to?" Two years is a rather long time and James is hoping for some interesting stories.

Taylor speaks flatly, "New pilgrims, Sixer attacks, dino attacks, and a new medical emergency every time you turn around."

"So, the normal stuff then?" James smirks.

Taylor chuckles, "Yeah, pretty much."

Sounding a little disappointed James inquires, "No fantastic stories?"

"Some, come on I'll tell ya' over a few belts." Noah motions to his office. He notices Jim glancing at James's hands, "I'd be careful Shannon, Doc is nothing like our docs. His first year here he beat a Slasher to death with his bare hands." Jim tries to picture someone crazy enough to actually assault one of those monsters with your barehands.

James clarifies as he laughs lightly, "Well, technically I used a broken piece of the roll-cage from one of the light rovers." Not as shocked now, thanks to this new piece of information…but still pretty damned stunned, considering the stories he's sure to hear when they get inside the office.

* * *

Carefully Lex unpacks her gear and stows it in her room after cleaning off an inch of dust built up over her long absence. She takes extra care in stowing her rifle cases on the shelf beside the bed. Before she places them, she opens and inspects the lethal instruments;

The first is her long barrel .308 bolt-action sniper rifle, Mary, custom made with a light weight matte black frame and stock, making it only about four pounds. With a low kick thanks to the top of the line recoil reduction system it can deliver pain to the target and not the shooter. And with the 20xLongshot scope there is nothing that can escape her sight. This is her standard ops weapon, it's a bit worn after two years of serious ware, but it's still her baby.

The second is a short barrel .50cal anti-material rifle, Louisa, fitted with an experimental recoil absorption stock and extra heavy barrel to keep her shoulder intact after each shot. It also allows her to fire super high velocity rounds without compromising the barrel's integrity. These mods would have driven the already heavy gun up to 35lbs if it weren't for the extra light, super strong carbon nano-tubing body, which dropped the weight back down to a nice 27lbs. This was a beautiful weapon of serious destructive power that only appeared during the advent of large predators. If this gun was alive they would already be married, and it would've been a match made in heaven.

After storing her prized processions she showers, dresses in civvies and heads out to see how much has changed in her absence. She decides to wear her twin 12.7mm handguns, just in case. Knowing full well that most of the soldiers would find her choice in older model chemical firing weapons strange, she conceals them using her vest and worn jacket…her smaller bust helped considerable in this endeavor.

Noticing Lex's exit from the house, which she previously thought was needlessly abandoned, Maddy decides to say hi,

"Hello." (close enough)

Not caught off-guard in the least by her sudden appearance, Lex returns the greeting, "Hello…" After eyeing her for a second she smiles, "I'm assuming you were with the last pilgrimage." Taking notice of the way the girl carried herself Lex took a stab at her date of arrival.

Maddy nods, "Yeah, the tenth."

"Already up to ten, uhm…I came before the first."

"Before?" Staring at her curiously, Maddy isn't quite sure how one could possibly arrive before the first…that by its very definition should make it impossible.

"I came through with the team that arrived before the first official pilgrimage."

The information sinks in, "Oh, you've been here for seven years then? Aren't you a bit young?" Maddy eyes her, taking in the fact that she appears younger than she would have thought would have been allowed before the pilgrimages, considering how much more dangerous it must have back then.

Lex bobs her head from side to side, "Normally yes, but my father was somewhat highly prized. So…here I am almost half my life spent in 85mil B.C. later." She motions to the general area.

"So…where were you? I know I haven't been here that long, but why haven't I seen you?" Maddy stares at her inquisitively.

Lex answers flatly, "Field work for the past two years, I've been at M.O.R.C."

"MORC?"

"Mobile Operations Recon Camp. The Head Quarters of Eden Special Recon."

"Eden Special Recon?"

Sighing Lex gives a more descriptive explanation than her father normally would…mostly because she liked to talk to this stranger, and simply felt comfortable talking about non-classified information with the greenhorn.

Noticing the somewhat stunned look on Maddy's face, Lex smiles thinly, "I know, but eventually you get used to being cut off from the portal and Terra Nova…the bonus is no Sixers."

"Nice bonus." Maddy smiles sheepishly. Considering the trouble they've been causing it would certainly be nice for them to not be around…not necessarily at the cost of the portal, but still nice.

"Yeah, by the way I'm Alexandra Monroe, but please call me Lex." She finally extends her hand to the stranger, who also never gave her name.

"Okay, Lex. And I'm sorry, I'm Maddy Shannon." Maddy feels a wee bit foolish for not making an introduction when she first approached her.

Normally when two people share a last name it doesn't necessarily mean they would know each other, but given the small population of Terra Nova, Lex finds need to ask, "Shannon, as in Jim Shannon?"

Maddy smiles, "He's my father."

"I guess you get you're lo…"

Lex is interrupted by Josh jogging over, "Hey sis, who's your friend?"

"This is Lex." Maddy introduces him to the much taller girl, then her brother, "And this is Josh."

"It's a pleasure, and if you say 'the pleasure is all mine' I will go ESR hand-to-hand on your ass." She strikes a light combat pose as she grins playfully…or at least in a manner that may convey that she doesn't actually plan on hurting him.

Maddy giggles as she tosses up her hand dismissively, "Don't worry Josh has someone back home."

"In 2149? I kinda wish I did…but leaving at nine didn't leave me many connections." Lex frowns a bit.

Detecting the slight hints of sorrow he inquires, "Why would you want someone back in 2149?"

"Because there aren't many _choices_ here. Back home overpopulation, here sever underpopulation." Lex shrugs, the sorrow is still in her eyes. It's hard enough for a girl to find someone when there are barely over a thousand people in the world, it's made much harder when you're searching for a girl who likes girls too.

"Well maybe you should try the soldiers, Maddy found her one." He gently shoves his sister as he speaks.

"Hey…" She shoves back.

Lex shakes her head, "Nah, I'm a soldier. I think I'd prefer someone less aggressive…

_Too much fight ain't good for the soul, _

_but a little fight will help you grow old, _

_in each other's arms you shall stay, _

_until that fateful day._" Her poetry may not be of legend but it bares her heart and soul, and she intends to keep using it until she snags her a girl who falls for the sappy stuff.

"That's nice." Maddy smiles…genuinely.

"Yeah, not much of a poet, but I try." Lex shrugs while smiling.

In a rather reassuring tone Maddy encourages her, "Well, I think it was lovely."

"And you?"

Josh responds with a hand shaking in an 'eh' motion and an, "Eh, okay."

"Two out of three ain't bad."

* * *

**AN:** So that was my attempt to improve this story…because God knows it needed it. Probably not as good as it could be, but still better.

Opinions are always welcome…and,

-May Dread watch over you-


	2. Connection

**AN:** Okay Folks this is what we call a re-post, because this story really needed the overhaul. So I'm stretching this story out into several chapters then adding new ones at the end… This is not new story material, but it is improved…so if you read the original, you may want to reread from Chp1…but if not then skip to Chp6…when I release it.

And this message will appear at the beginning of every chapter until I get to the new ones. Because I'm taking into account those who have already read this story…there aren't many.

* * *

**Day Four**:

Three days later, after her father's departure Lex finds herself standing in front of Taylor's desk.

He motions to the soldier standing beside her, "This is Reynolds, he'll be your instructor until you get the hang of **our** way of doing things." The last thing he really needs is some of ESR's fast and loose tactics.

"Understood, sir." Lex nods.

"Good. You're dismissed." However before either can depart he speaks again,

"Lexi, try not to discharge Louisa inside the compound or Mary for that matter." Most of the Terra Nova civilians will have no earthily idea what the hell's happening if she starts firing those booming beasts.

"Understood sir." She smirks.

He shakes his head lightly, "Good luck, Reynolds."

Reynolds's eyes mark his confusion, "Sir?"

"You'll need it." He laughs and returns to his 'paperwork'.

After leaving the office, "What was that about, Louisa? Mary? Good luck?" Mark never lost his confusion…and his level of concern only increased when the commander didn't answer his question.

"Louisa and Mary are my rifles. And I have a slight history of causing some trouble, but don't worry I won't cause you any problems…If I can help it." She decided that being completely honest with him would be the best way to proceed.

"Thanks… You named your guns?" His unease was hardly quelled by her answer.

"I love my guns, they're each unique and truly one of a kind, so it was only right to name the darlings."

"Sorry I asked." He simply walks away, not really wanting to consider her level of mental instability for giving a name to a gun.

* * *

**Day Eighteen**:

Two weeks later Reynolds and Lex are on a relatively safe evening patrol outside the gates, when Lex catches the sunset, "You should take your girlfriend on a date to see the sunset from that ridge. I'm sure she would find it romantic." After she discovered that Maddy was already semi-dating her new partner she decided that there was basically no chance of her ever being with the nervous medic, so she resolved to provide some help for Reynolds…while she kept her distance, not wanting to inadvertently start flirting with her.

"It's not safe outside the gates once the sun sets." His first thought is of the slashers lurking about once darkness falls.

Dismissing his claim she smirks, "Not safe is accidentally coming upon an Albertasaurous after skinny dipping, armed only with a pistol. This place is a playground, you'll be fine. Besides I'll be running security with Mary." She pats the rifle standing between her legs.

"Maddy was not raised by raptors, it would be too dangerous and disobeying a directive; no civs outside after dark." His tone is stern. Maddy in nowhere near as insane or as highly trained as the junior soldier sitting beside him. Raptors are an elite social club inside ESR in which each member has successfully killed a raptor with their bare hands, or an improvised melee weapon; rock, stick, piece of a crashed rover.

"Well, clear it with the Commander if you're so uncomfortable." She offers lazily.

"Are you insane?" He already knows the answer to that one, but continues,

"He would never clear a date at sunset this far out." He casts a look over at her as he drives.

"Don't tell him it's a date. Tell him…Maddy would like to see the jungle on a regular route. We stop at the regular checkpoints and when we get to the ridge I go take a leak and delay my return." She plans very casually.

"You're insane." Shaking his head as he pulls into the last checkpoint.

"Maybe, but it's brilliant and he might just allow it. Plus it's mostly true. You know she would love it and I'll keep Mary loaded just in case." She pats her gun near the body.

"I'll think about it." Sighing as he gets out of the rover.

"That's all I'm asking." She smiles, absolutely sure that he's going to at the very least try and ask her uncle, as she stands and keeps watch as he checks out the an automated early warning station…that never seems to work right anyway.

* * *

**Day Twenty-One**:

Somehow he was able to convince the Commander to okay the ride-along. The patrol went as planned, Lex would check around at their stops giving them time to talk. Unfortunately as they were approaching the ridge they got an unexpected visitor…

"Where the hell did an Albertasaurous come from?" Reynolds screams as he guns the rover over a hill…with a rather large super predator on their six.

Sitting in the back trying to line up a shot Lex notices something about the behemoth, "He looks familiar."

Mark bobs and weaves the rover trying to avoid an impact from the beast, "You have got to be kidding me." Unfortunately his driving is making it damn near impossible for a marksman like Lex from getting a clean shot. So far she's only grazed him…which is really pissing him off.

As she trying to line up another shot the reason he looks so familiar hits her and so she asks the driver something, "Remember that reference to skinny dipping I made the other day?"

Initially caught off-guard by the question, "What? Yeah." Mark soon recalls the remark from a few days prior.

"That's the dino, see the wounds on his neck?" As she asks Mark steals a glance as they round a curve…taking a quick notice of the scars on his neck.

With eyes wide he asks, "He followed you?"

"Guess they're smarter than we thought." She smiles as she finally lines up a shot with her last round…

"Oh shitttt!" The super predator slams the light rover with its thick head sending it into a ravine upside down, hard. Lex not wearing a buckle is slammed into the back of the front seats, while Mary discharges her last round harmlessly into the air. Maddy and Reynolds are wearing theirs but he is still knocked unconscious.

The dino comes around to inspect the wreck, Lex, having leapt out of the rover with Mark's pulse rifle, fires at him while running off into the jungle, "Call for help!" She disappears into the jungle light flashing as the beast gives chase.

Maddy grabs the radio and calls for help. Unfortunately, it'll take ten minutes to get there.

Five minutes pass as she holds Reynolds while sitting on the ground inside the upside down rover listening to the thunderous steps getting closer.

Then Lex runs out of the woods, "Get my gun, load it with the orange casing. Emergency!" She yells it as she runs back into the forest, now firing her handguns. The behemoth keeps solely focused on her as he continues his chase. Maddy finds the rifle easily and begins searching for the round. She finds the bright orange casing with EMERGENCY written on the side, partially buried in the mud. She loads the single round and waits for Lex to return, hoping she loaded it right and that there wasn't anything special she had to do.

Another five minutes pass before Lex reemerges, he's almost on her. She can't get to the rover. Noticing that Lex is veering back into the jungle, Maddy pulls the gun up near her shoulder, takes aim, pulls the trigger and….nothing. She fiddles with the safety and tries again pulling it again, this time the gun discharges.

The glowing round pierces the carno's side then the beast drops with a roar of agony. It lays there motionless as reinforcements arrive, Jim is amongst them. He rushes over to his daughter still holding the rifle, her ears are still ringing. He hugs her tightly as she drops the gun.

Lex is just lying there in pain, she knows one of her ribs is broken, others cracked or bruised. She can feel something is wrong with her left shoulder, right leg, and maybe her spine, every now and again it tingles. During her run the dino had knocked her against a tree, she isn't sure how she survived or how she got up and kept running and shooting…but she did and kept running till the threat was dealt with and she could let pain sweep over her battered body.

They get them back to Terra Nova as quickly as possible and to the infirmary. The doctors get to work.

* * *

**Day Twenty-Eight**:

Seven days later Lex finally wakes up in the infirmary covered in bandages, a cast, and a back brace. The pain killers do their job as she looks over at the girl sitting next to the bed in a chair with a sling on her right arm.

Maddy looks over to her, "You're awake."

"Yeah." A bit groggy she struggles to answer.

"You probably shouldn't speak." Lex nods in response.

"They said they put you in a coma to operate. You were seriously injured." Maddy shakes her head, "What did? Why?"

"I…cou…ldn't…" Lex tries to explain herself in a hoarse voice as her mind fumbles to send the message to her mouth.

Elizabeth glides over with a hand raised, "Stop right there! You should not be speaking after neurosurgery. There was blood on your brain and several severe fractures." She then sighs, " You also have two broken ribs, three cracked, and five are bruised. A fractured left shoulder blade and right femur, as well as two slipped disk in your back and three broken fingers. Complete with over half a dozen deep lacerations." The doctor shakes her head as she stares at the living punching bag that received all that damage…part of her was astonished that a person could take such a beating and live, "You are the single most resilient person I've ever met. Most people would be dead right now."

"That's what you get crossing a Taylor and Monroe." The Commander appears behind the doctor.

His sudden appearance startled the good doctor, "Commander."

"How's my niece doing, doc?" He looks at the wounded soldier.

She ghosts a smile, "She'll live, but I have no idea how she endured. With the injuries and the amount of blood lost, how she survived the trip is beyond me." She lets her wonderment fade as she provides good news with a smile, "But she will make a full recovery, after a few weeks of rest and a few months of taking it easy. No thanks to this damn genetic disorder that seems to make more than a few of our treatments for her bones useless." She had heard of the mutation that makes certain instruments like sonic equipment dangerous to use because it could cause blood vessels to rupture.

"Your father is going to kill me." He grimaces as he shakes his head. Lex smiles lightly.

Taylor then notices the other Shannon, "I see you're still here, Shannon."

"Yeah…I wanted to make sure she woke up." She smiles thinly as she looks over to Lex.

He looks back at Lex, "Is this how you make all your friends?" With her free hand she shakes a so-so sign, which elicits a chuckle from the commander.

Lex fades back to sleep shortly after.

* * *

**Day Thirty-Five**:

Another week has passed and Lex can now speak freely, and Maddy has wanted to know something since the attack, "How were you able to run?"

Lex laughs lightly, not putting too much strain on her damaged ribs, "Two weeks and that's what you want to know?"

Maddy stares at her and answers sternly, "Yes."

Lex tosses up a hand in surrender, "Fine." She takes a breath, "Duty."

"That's it, duty?" Maddy seemed completely disappointed by such a simple answer.

Lex smiles and nods, "Yes, it was my duty to protect you and my superior no matter the cost to me, so I drew the beast's attention to keep him away from you…two. It's that simple. Duty." She finishes with another sharp nod.

Maddy narrows her vision as she stares at Lex once more, "I don't believe you."

Lex scoffs, "That's too bad, because that's the reason." Then she thinks of something to defeat that scowl she now getting from her visitor, "Of course, my father did it too in order to save the ESR when we first arrived, so another answer could be it's in the blood." She shrugs, hoping that was enough.

The middle Shannon breaks her laser locked vision, "That's what the Commander said, when I asked him." As she recalls the story the commander had told her while Lex was unconscious, "So being a hero runs in your blood?"

Lex chuckles, lightly, "I'm not sure about the term hero. Usually just doing your duty doesn't equal doing something heroic." To the ESR what she did would have been considered a rough day at the office, nothing like what Maddy seems to be making it into.

"You're still my hero." Maddy says sternly…having no inclination of what her saying that to Lex is going to do to her.

Being fully aware that her heart-rate is very visible on the monitor that Maddy can clearly see Lex forces herself with every ounce of her training to not think about Maddy as more than just the nice person she is being. It isn't easy but she manages to keep her heart from hammering away in her chest as she cracks a joke to lighten the mood and distract herself, "Heroine, I prefer the proper gender vernacular."

"Alright, my heroine." Maddy smiles. Lex immediately regrets the tease as she now has to work twice as hard to keep her heart-rate down.

She thinks of something that might help, "Thank you. So how's Reynolds?"

"He's fine, nothing serious, just a little bump on the noggin." She taps her head with her free hand.

"And you?" Lex recalls that Maddy's shoulder had been in a sling.

"Shoulder was just dislocated, it's fine now. Your gun has a lot of kick." She rubs her shoulder and grins.

"No, it doesn't. It was custom fitted for low impact recoil. You weren't holding it right. If you'd like I can…"

Her offer is cut off as Maddy sharply interjects, "No, I will not be firing any more weapons thank you very much." Looking away with her head held up with her nose sticking out.

"What if you need to?"

"I won't." She remains firm in her position to never shoot a gun again.

Lex smirks, "I seriously doubt that. You already did once and bagged an Albertasaurous, Big Game Hunter." Her voice dips into affection, unintentionally.

Maddy took it as a tease and huffs, "One time occurrence I assure you." As she holds out a single finger.

"Good, more trophies for me." They laugh lightly…Lex grabs for her side as she wheezes a little. Maddy calls her mother over, just to be safe.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so?

-May Dread watch over you-


	3. Confession

**AN: **Okay Folks, this is what we call a re-post, because this story really needed the overhaul. So I'm stretching this story out into several chapters then adding new ones at the end…This is not new story material, but it is improved…so if you read the original, you may want to reread from Chp1…but if not then skip to Chp6…when I release it.

* * *

**Day Sixty-Seven**:

Over the next few weeks they continue to talk, sharing their stories; Maddy of 2149, while Lex talks of her adventures in 85mil B.C. They talk longer and longer each day, thoroughly enjoying each other's company and constant babbling on. Until one day Lex is missing. Maddy searches furiously for her afraid of what might have happened.

Finally she finds her as dusk approaches sitting on the top rung of the fence, "What are you doing up there?" Lex is straddling the top rung with her back against one of the vertical support struts and head turned out to the setting sun.

Not looking back down at Maddy she speaks loudly, "Watching the second most beautiful thing in the entire world."

"What's that?" Maddy doesn't even bother to ask what the first is until after she knows what the second is.

Lex turns her head and looks down at her while motioning with her good arm, "Come up and see." Maddy complies after a second of contemplation.

Watching her struggle to get her balance, "Here." Using her good arm, Lex slides Maddy over right in front of her, then she wraps her good arm around Maddy's waist and pulls her back to her in order to stabilize her against her own body.

Mildly freaked by getting woman-handled Maddy voice her complaint, "What are you doing?"

Popping her head over Maddy's shoulder Lex grins, "Not letting you fall. I like having you in the infirmary as a visitor not as a patient." She then laughs and looks out at the golden light of the sun falling behind the horizon. The light almost seemed to dance across the open plain and tree tops as the orb itself began to fall.

With her voice taking on a bit of a reverence Lex smiles thinly, "Not long after we arrived my father took me up a tree and showed me the sunset. He said it was the second most beautiful sight anyone could hope to see. He also said my mother would have loved it...Every time I see the golden light dance I feel like she's beside me, watching me. Silly uh?" A few tears start to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I think it's a wonderful sentiment… Sounds like both your parents were hopeless romantics." Maddy rests her head against Lex's chest as she smiles, looking out at the sun falling. At this point in time Maddy is fully aware of just how much taller than her Lex really is, having spent weeks at eye-level she had forgotten the girl's true height.

"Indeed, my father is completely obsessed with happy endings. He absolutely hates Shakespeare." Both laugh as they stare onward.

"This is what I wanted you to see with Reynolds during…our outing." She definitely doesn't want to remind Maddy of the beasty, but feels that she needs to confess to it being her fault…it had been tearing at her for weeks as they talked.

"We were attacked because you wanted us to see the sunset?" Maddy pulls away from Lex to look up at her.

"From the top of that ridge." She points to the ridge, "It truly would have been a beautiful sunset, one befitting you…and Mark. I'm sorry you two never got that opportunity. I could've run all the way back to Nova with Bigbite on my tail, just so you could drag Reynolds up to the ridge to see it." She jokes lightly.

Maddy laughs lightly before, "I'm sure you would have. But at least I get to see this one." Maddy rests her head back on Lex's chest as she watches the sun falling further.

"It's better with someone you love…but a friend is good too, I suppose." Lex smiles as a warmth washes over her…radiating from her chest.

After half an hour the semidarkness of dusk was upon them, both were asleep. Lex had the brace planted between her shoulder blades keeping her moored, while Maddy was being held by her right arm.

* * *

**Day Sixty-Eight**:

It was 3:00a.m. when Lex awoke with Maddy's arms holding hers tightly, she smiled while internally scolding herself for allowing this to happen…before carefully carrying the girl off the wall. It wasn't easy slipping her on to her back and each step down was painful with the extra weight, but she didn't make a sound. Officers had reported seeing them unharmed and that had alleviated many concerns. However the Shannons were still worried, so when she came in in Lex's arms they were relieved when she was only asleep.

After placing Maddy in her bed, Lex returns to the kitchen, "I can't believe no one got us off the wall."

Elizabeth and Jim look at her, as the latter asks, "Why were you up there?"

"We were watching the sunset. It's one of my rituals …and it had been a while since I had seen it. I probably should have told someone I was going…my bad." She rubs the back of her head as she looks down.

More curious than anywhere near angry Jim asks, "The sun will be rising before too long, what happened?"

"Fell asleep, still taking a lot of meds, Jim." She looks up and smiles casually.

Jim shakes his head, "Right, sorry." Then asks kindly, "Are you alright?"

Before she can answer Elizabeth informs, "You shouldn't put too much stress on your body yet."

Lex rolls her shoulders and does a little hop, "I'm fine, I used to be able to carry 250lbs several miles at a time without too much trouble, she's nothing but a pillow." She grins as she casts a thumb back at Maddy's shared room.

Elizabeth look at her sternly, "Regardless, you should take it easy. There is a lot of recovery still ahead for you."

Tossing up a hand in surrender Lex offers, "I know. I'll take it easy from now on."

"Good, I'd hate to lose my most resilient patient because you had to carry my daughter home." The doc smiles as she hands Lex a glass of water. Lex accepts it with a nod as she pulls out a couple pills.

"You didn't have to do that." Jim offers, fairly sure his teenage daughter could walk on her own just fine.

After downing the pills and half the water she smiles thinly, "I didn't want to wake her."

"My sister's supersoldier girlfriend finally brings her home, now can you go to bed?" With his head sticking out of his room Josh voices his complaints with a groggy voice.

"_Josh!" _Elizabeth cuts into him sternly, but not loudly.

Feeling he has said nothing wrong defends himself, "What? Who watches the sunset with their friend? Sounds a bit too romantic, if you ask me." He yawns.

Jim starts on him, "Jos…"

But is interrupted by Lex, "He's right, that shouldn't have happened." She pauses, wringing her hands nervously, "…I think the drugs and the exertion of going to the fence have caused me to do something I swore I wouldn't." She doesn't meet any of their eyes as they all stare at her.

"What are you talking about?" Jim inquires. Josh has left his room to join his parents at hearing off his correctness…and the confession of sorts.

"I respect you two so I'm going to be honest with you, but I ask that you don't tell Maddy." She looks up meeting all of their gazes with one of determination to not say anything until they agree to her condition.

"Okay, that depends on what you're talking about." Jim narrowing his vision.

Accepting that as all she's going to get Lex anxiously begins, "…First you must know that I would never act on this…but I…" Taking a deep breath she confesses, "…I have a crush on your daughter."

"_Holy shit!_ You have a…crush on Maddy?" Josh's eyes are as wide as they have ever been.

"Yes, utterly." She smiles thinly…but swiftly adds, "But don't worry, I know she's involved and straight and doesn't think of me like that…I'll get over my crush and I won't ruin my friendship with her. Just please don't tell her, I don't want her acting weird around me." Lex's nervous rambling makes her as uncomfortable as her words, but she can't help but feel…terror, something she never feels…ever. Terror is a state of nearly overwhelming fear, and she has felt fear before, it's what keeps her alive…but terror is a useless thing. But that's exactly what she feels as she considers what'll happen if Maddy finds out…pure terror.

"Uhm…I suppose there is no reason to tell her." Jim still a little shocked at all the attention his daughter is getting…fewer people but they seem that much more interested in her.

"Are you kidding me, it takes two to watch a sunset together." Josh looks at him with fire in his eyes, he cares not for the easy dismissal.

"Your sister is not gay." Elizabeth calmly states.

"No, she isn't. Her and Mark are more than happy together." Lex adds, with a bit of a break in her heart.

With a snippy tone Josh begins a sarcastic run, "Yeah, sure. She spends most of her time visiting you, talking about you, and watches the sunset in your arms…she's…"

Not remembering revealing that information, Lex cuts in, "How did you know she was in my arms?"

Jim leans toward Lex, "She was in your arms?" Asking in a low voice.

Lex faces him to answer his inquiry, "I didn't want her to fall, she was wobbling." But turns back to Josh swiftly, "Answer the question?"

He grins, "I didn't, but that just proves my point." His smile turns smug.

With a razor's glare Lex begins, "No it doesn't. I was in intensive care after being attacked, she was being kind and maybe a bit attached because I saved her life. We got to know each other as friends, people talk about their friends. And again I didn't want her to fall, so it's just a series of circumstances nothing more. Your sister is straight and happily involved." Disregarding that Maddy isn't hers she still defends her against any and all attacks against her...even it's to disprove that Maddy may have 'more than just friends' feeling for her.

Seeing how fiercely Lex defends his sister he smiles, "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Then leaves the room for his bedroom.

"Good, and no telling your sister." Jim points at the back of his head.

Josh waves it off, "Fine, dad."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth smiles kindly at Lex.

"About what? I'm more upset that he doesn't trust his sister." She eyes Josh's room harshly.

"Obviously, you really are in love aren't you?" Elizabeth asks motherly.

Looking down she sighs, "Pathetically." Then raises her head with a more jovial smile, "Recovering from a busted body…easy, getting over a crush…impossibly difficult." She looks over to Maddy's room with a frown now gracing her face.

Seeing the sorrow painted across the girl's face Elizabeth offers, "Maybe…you should…"

Lex whips her eyes to the doc, "No way in Hell. I'm not putting her through the 'your new best friend is bat-shit crazy in love with you' thing. I'm content to suffer a little, then move on letting us ultimately be happy without her ever having to know." She makes it sound easy…but knows it'll be her toughest challenge to date…one she may not conquer.

Sighing Elizabeth concedes…to a degree, "If that's what you want. But, I still say you should talk to her. If you're really her friend you owe her that much." Then smiles slyly.

Lex huffs, "I hate logic. I'll sleep on it."

"I'll help get you back to the med-center." Jim offers as he moves toward the door.

Lex agrees with a yawn, "Thanks, Mr. Shannon."

_9Dread9_

As Jim is leaving Lex to a quick slumber he encounters Taylor out walking, "Commander?"

Taylor nods, "Shannon."

If it were an hour later it would have seemed perfectly fine for the commander to be strolling about, but since it wasn't Jim had to ask, "What are you doing out at this hour?"

He smiles casually, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was taking Lex back to the med-center." He points back at the aforementioned building with his thumb.

Considering the hour, Noah is a bit concerned, "She take a midnight stroll?"

He shakes his head, "She ended up talking to Maddy for quite a bit of time."

"Not enough room to let her stay, so you drag my niece back to the infirmary in this cold air?" He asks with a chuckle.

"If either of us would be doing the dragging…it probably wouldn't be me." Jim laughs lightly at the disturbing resilience of the girl, who survived a direct dino assault.

"Her father and her are cut from the same cloth, hell she's built like him too…" Taylor stops chuckling to deliver a piece of advice when dealing with a Monroe, "They fight like iron dogs to protect anything or anyone that needs them, and demons possessed to protect those they love." The Commander leaves Jim with that last thought raddling around in his head.

Several hours later Maddy walks into the kitchen yawning, "Morning, mom."

Elizabeth snickers at her daughter's wild hair, "Morning, honey."

Scowling Maddy uses her fingers to try and bring some control to the mess as she asks, "How did I get home last night? I remember the sunset and then…nothing." After a few attempts at both fixing her hair and remembering she surrenders.

As the doc slides a glass of prehistoric fruit juice she states, "Lex carried you all the way home."

She is briefly stunned by that, "Oh." But rapidly focuses on Lex's injuries, "…is she okay? I didn't cause her any kind of relapse did I?"

"She looked fine when she left. But I'll check her when I head in."

"I'm sure your supersoldier girlfriend will be fine." Josh sliding out of his room.

Maddy rolls her eyes, "I choose to hear the girl and friend a space apart, and I like that nickname, 'supersoldier', I think I'm going to call her that." Then smiles as she chugs the greenish juice.

"You know most nicknames are shorter than the actual name and her name is three letters long. So unless you start calling her L, you don't have many options." As he sits at the island bar.

"I think she'll like it, so I'll ignore your fabricated logic."

He looks over to his sister lazily, "So you're blinded by your love for her?"

She beams, "Yes, utterly." Maddy does love Lex as a dear friend, despite the short period of time they've known each other. However, both Elizabeth and Josh look to each other without her noticing, they remember that was the exact phrasing used by Lex the night before.

"You know you should be nicer, she was talking about getting Kara here for you." Maddy states casually, knowing full well that her brother will be ecstatic.

"Wait, what?" He almost falls off the stool as the full effect of the information hits him.

Fighting a giggle Maddy elaborates, "I told her about how you've been trying to get her here, so Lex decided to contact a few of her father's old friends to get-the-ball rolling. So maybe you should be nicer to my Supersoldier 'girlfriend'." She smiles casually as she makes the air quotes. Not long after he arrived Dr. Monroe had perfected a device allowing communication between time-periods without the portal being open, it was his first step toward a greater understanding of the phenomenon known as the fracture…so that he might find a way to make it a two way street.

"Maybe you should go talk to her about it." Elizabeth suggests while leaving the house. Maddy follows soon after, somewhat eager to see her Supersoldier.

Upon entering the infirmary Elizabeth is blitzed by a surprisingly conscious Lex, "Doc, when can I leave this damn room and get some sleep in my bed?"

"That all depends on whether or not carrying my _pillow_ home last night damaged anything." The doc smiles as she begins reading over the current influx of data on the patient.

Lex happily stretches and flexes her arms, "I feel great… well, less like crap than yesterday. I think that little exercise loosened me up a bit." She throws a few slow punches at nothingness.

"Then maybe you should carry me around more often." Maddy appearing from just out of sight but not out of earshot.

Lex grins, "_If your legs ever give way, _

_I shall bare the weight of your being,_

_until the day I am nothing but dust, _

_and still I shall carry you onward."_

Maddy laughs earnestly, "You are a terrible poet. But I love it all the same."

"I know you're a sucker for my sad sappy sonnets." Lex grins slyly.

"And atrocious alliteration." Maddy adds just as slyly.

"Absolutely."

"Agreed." They both start laughing while smiling.

Elizabeth watches them with new eyes, "_My daughter's in love and doesn't even know it._" She says under her breath as she returns to the pad.

Maddy hates to have to leave already, "I've got to be heading out, see ya' later, Supersoldier." But she must.

Lex is caught off guard by the unexpected nickname,

"…_Till the bell tolls, _

_for thee to return, _

_to my sickly form, _

_once more_." Maddy shakes her head as she leaves the room smiling.

Making sure that her daughter is well and gone the doc looks dead at Lex, "If you want to get over my daughter them maybe you should stop reciting her poetry."

"It's only reciting poetry if it was written by someone of skill." The last thing Lex wants is to insult an actual poet with her 'work'.

"I beg to differ and she would as well." Elizabeth motions to the exit her daughter had taken.

Lex sighs, "It's our normal routine; it would seem weirder if I stopped. Besides my terrible poetry isn't going to woo anyone."

"Except her."

Lex narrows her eyes on the doc, "Are you insinuating something?"

"My daughter is in love with you." Elizabeth states flatly.

Shaking her head Lex has no intention of indulging such a wonderful fantasy, "You're starting to sound like your son. She isn't in love with me." Having to say it out loud hurts like a mini-dagger to her chest.

"I know my daughter, and she is drowning in a sea of sappy poetry and blue eyes."

"It's more like a puddle and she's already walked over it." She smiles…but on the inside she feels like crap.

Raising an eyebrow Elizabeth looks at her accusatorily, "So you were trying?"

Lex shakes her head, "No, merely modifying your analogy. Mine paints a more accurate portrayal of our dynamic."

"Bullshit won't win this war. But I see your mind is as stubborn as your body, so for now I'll call a truce." The doc tosses up a hand as a sign of the ceasefire.

"A truce will only delay your inevitable defeat, Colonel." Sun Tzu may not have gotten everything right but he did have a few nuggets of brilliance in his manuscript, which Lex read…when she was ten.

"We'll see, Major. We'll see." She eyes the patient warily with a thin smile, thinking to herself, _'You've already lost, your heart made the killing blow long ago.'_ She finishes up her analysis, "Everything looks good; you can now give back this bed." Then pats the bed.

Lex leaps up, "Gladly. Farewell my fellow chess master." And bows to her physician.

"Until you take my queen." With Elizabeth's words in her ears Lex hurries out of the infirmary eager to leave the place as quickly as possible.

Once outside she encounters a familiar face, "Josh, more sharp witticisms to stab into my acing heart?"

He's rather nervous about talking to Lex about helping Kara, "…No, I…am sorry about that, I just get tired of my sister's…"

Lex interrupts with a smile, "Perceived perfection?"

"Close enough, anyway I get sick of it. So finding out she's in a love triangle with her best friend felt like…"

Again Lex interrupts, "An imperfection you could use to torment her?" While scowling at him.

"…Yeah, kind of despicable. I know." He begins rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do realize the only way you torment her is by telling her, until then you're just torturing me?" Lex's words cause Josh to feel even more like crap than he already does for the way he's been acting. "Besides I'm not the only one in a love triangle here." She grins wicked.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion dances about his eyes.

"You and Skye." She states unenthusiastically.

He shakes his head, "She doesn't love me."

"Think about the way she acts around you, not exactly simple friendship behavior. Trust me…kinda an expert right now on unrequited love." She pats him on the shoulder as he just stares at her processing this new information.

"However, if you want your girl from 2149, I've been making some headway in getting her here."

"Uhm…thank you…I guess." He's still processing and is hardly focusing on the words she's speaking.

"I'd say no problem, but it's taking a lot more effort than that. See ya' around Mr. Love Triangle." She waves as she walks away leaving Josh with his thoughts.

* * *

**AN:** Not bad if I say so myself…but I'm only part of the equation, so do tell me what you think.

-May Dread watch over you-


	4. Complusion

**AN**: Okay Folks, this is what we call a re-post, because this story really needed the overhaul. So I'm stretching this story out into several chapters then adding new ones at the end…This is not new story material, but it is improved…so if you read the original, you may want to reread from Chp1…but if not then skip to Chp6…when I release it.

Now I get to apologize for not being on this site at all from the 15th till now. I'm sorry, …I sort of went on an **impromptu** (unplanned) vacation and didn't take my thumb-drive, laptop, or even write a single thing while I was gone, sorry, but it is summer and I love me some **_redacted_…**not that I'll tell you identity thieves which **_redacted_** that would be. Let's just say **_redacted_,** so let that be my punishment and enjoy. Plus I may have been somewhere without cell service or internet access…so zero updates period.

And I seem to be on a roll with the 'C' titles, how fun… and "" = talking, _'' _= internally thoughts

* * *

**Day Eighty-Three**:

Two weeks later Maddy and Mark finally get to watch the sunset together on a low hill just outside the compound. Maddy expects it to be the most magical moment yet, unfortunately it just doesn't feel…right. The air is a little cooler but the sight is still beautiful beyond reason and Mark is warm pressed up against her side. It just feels off, it felt more breathtaking when she first saw it atop the fence with…Lex. With that startling discover she decides to cut the date short and inquire about this strange feeling.

Seeing her mother in the kitchen she approaches her, "Mom, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it honey?" Elizabeth looks up from trying to decide what to fix for dinner.

As Maddy takes a seat on the stool, "How do you know you're in love? I mean…how was it for you and dad?" The doctor smiles to herself, _'What has Lex done to get you to finally question your feelings?'_

But she certainly doesn't ask that as she answers her daughter's question, "Love isn't simple; there is no definitive feeling for being in love. But I think the best description is you feel complete with that person. When you're with them everything just feels right. It doesn't hurt if you think about them constantly. They will sometimes frustrate you, but in the end they're there for you…and you wouldn't trade them for anything." Admittedly she altered her definition a little to encourage her daughter toward a certain warrior goddess.

"What about a weird emptiness if they aren't there? Or feeling off and a little different when you're with someone else." Maddy recalls her experience with Mark earlier, not entirely sure where she's going with this.

Elizabeth smiles, "Sounds like you're in love." And thinks to herself, _'It's about damn time you fell for her.'_

"I'm guessing your girlfriend finally stole your heart." Josh offers as he enters his former home…seeing as he moved in to one of the spare bedrooms at the Monroe home, giving his sisters their own rooms.

He receives a playful slap on the shoulder as Kara steps into the house, "Josh, you really should stop teasing your sister about that, it's getting ridiculous." Lex had done something a bit questionable in requesting that a single person and a few special supplies be sent through the portal ahead of the next Pilgrimage…her father's contacts at Hope's Plaza didn't seem to mind preforming the 'necessary' test to ensure that the portal was working properly.

"Hi, Kara. What brings you two here?" Jim hadn't seen much of his son or his finance since they took up residence in the Monroe home…but was rather happy to see them, especially how happy they made each other.

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us for diner. Lex is preparing this amazing meal." Kara offers as she motions to the lack of a meal on the Shannon table.

Elizabeth laughs lightly, "Since I have no clue what to fix, we'd be all too happy to join you." And begins putting away the few things she had brought out to prepare the meal that never-was.

Jim asks only half still in the house, "Maddy are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be along in a second." He nods at her answer, but doesn't wait for her.

Maddy inquires, "Hey Josh could I ask you something?" While he's still holding the door.

"Sure, sis."

She checks to make sure the others are out of ear shot before turning to face him, "Why do you always call Lex my girlfriend?"

"Just to mess with you. Why?" He gets the feeling that he knows exactly why she's asking this, but feigns ignorance.

It takes her a second to find the words, "I…was out on a date with Mark, watching the sunset and…"

He interrupts her with a knowing smile, "You were thinking about her?"

She starts off offended, "What? No." Then she corrects herself meekly, "…kinda. I was thinking about the time we watched the sunset together."

"And you don't know which was better?" Knowing that she had a big date with Mark earlier, he reasons that is the cause of this sudden upheaval in feelings.

"No…I do…it's just that…" Confessing that you love your best friend is always going to be a trying nightmare, and she is terrified beyond reason…but she has to get these feeling out there to someone who isn't said best friend before she tries and royally screws up with the friend in question.

Josh isn't really in the mood to stumble though his sister's obvious feelings for Lex, especially on an empty stomach and a feast waiting…so he tries to hurry things along, "It was with her and you have no idea how she feels about you?" He doesn't want to seem insensitive about his sister's problem and does a fine job of masking that with a kind smile and knowing tone…despite the hungry pangs.

She hates being interrupted but is both grateful and happy that he keeps doing it in a kind tone, "…Yeah, so what do I do?"

"Ask her." He states flatly, knowing that that will solve this issue once and for all…for the better.

"Are you kidding me? Yeah let me ask her if she's into me. And what happens when she rejects me or attacks me." He stares at her with an amused look.

She drops her head, realizing just how foolish that sounded, "Okay maybe not attack me." Then offers her real concern, "But still…I don't want her acting weird around me because I have a crush on her. She's my friend…and I don't want to lose that."

He scowls at her and bites with, "Then push down your feeling and never know what could have been. I'm sure she shares her most intimate secrets with everyone." With that he left her with her thoughts while hurrying to catch up to the others.

_9Dread9_

"What happened?" Jim noticing that that took far longer than a mere second looks over to his panting son.

"Maddy's in love with Lex." Comes out in a rushed breath as he finds one negative thing about the two homes being so far apart.

Kara shakes her head, not liking his 'jokes' in the least, "Josh that jo…"

But is interrupted by Josh forcibly leveling his breathing, "No, I mean she just told me that she has a crush on her. And asked me what she should do."

"What did you tell her?" Elizabeth smiles, partially hoping that he ended Lex's suffering with a single simple confession.

"To talk to her about it." Josh offers earnestly.

"And?" Jim had taken it upon himself to not interfere with Lex and Maddy…at his wife's threatening. He also took to heart the fact that Lex was more likely to slaughter everyone else in Terra Nova than ever even consider intentionally harming his daughter.

"She said she didn't want to ruin their friendship." Josh laughs a little at how absurd that would be for those two.

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" Jim wasn't a fan of keeping these types of secrets.

"It felt wrong to just blurt out the truth. It really isn't my place to tell either of them about the other." His disturbingly mature response reassured his father that his son was definitely moving away from the idiot that nearly got involved with the Sixers…he owed Lex a fair bit when she got Kara here of her own accord.

"That's sick, making them suffer. I'm just going to…" Kara also hated these types of secrets and had no desire to be part of it.

But Elizabeth cuts her off sharply, "No you're not. We just need to encourage them a little." Now the slightly more devious part of her was in charge.

"Elizabeth, we can't do that." Jim sides with Kara siding with him.

"Oh, but we will and Lex is going to owe me five hundred terrans." The doc smiles as the others look at her with a bit of shock.

"You bet on our daughter's love life?" Jim isn't sure how exactly to process this discovery.

"Yes, yes I did." She smiles as if she was nowhere near the wrong.

Her son smiles slyly, "Five hundred, any chance I can get in on that?"

"No, that's cheating. I'm going to let Lex capture my queen." Elizabeth laughs somewhat manically as they approach the Monroe home. The others look at her funny, but simply shake their heads as they head in.

"They agreed to join us, Lex." Kara announces to the chef.

"Good, because I may have gone a bit overboard." A rather nice feast was spread across the table, consisting of various meats and fruit dishes decoratively displayed.

"Do we eat it or take pictures?" Jim offers as he takes in the spread.

"Dig in at your leisure." Lex motions to the food…then notices a lack of a certain individual, "Maddy isn't going to join us?"

"What missing your girlfr…" A thin black throwing knife lands just in front Josh, silencing his tease.

"I forgot to cut the teradon could you please take care of it." Lex asks sweetly as she moves off to fetch some drinks, not allowing anyone else the opportunity to answer the question just yet.

He swallows, "Ss-sure, n-no problem." He has trouble removing the firmly stuck blade…but finally dislodges it as more company arrives.

"I'm not late am I?" Commander Taylor steps inside, taking full notice that he seems to be one of only two people absent.

"No, just in time." Jim offers as he prepares to steal away a slice of tender meat that Josh had just finished carving off from the whole.

"Good. Oh, I found something outside. You really should be more careful were you leave your kids, Shannon, especially the Carnoslayer. Never know when we might need her." Maddy steps in blushing a little, the name still felt weird…despite damn near every soldier calling her that.

"Are you ever going to stop calling her that, uncle?" Lex asks returning with a few fruity concoctions…some alcoholic.

"When she kills something bigger." He chuckles as he swiftly finds a seat.

"Like your ego?" Lex's quip garners an all-inclusive laugh that no one escapes. Maddy had taken the second part of Josh's advice and forced her thoughts down, trying to simply enjoy Lex's company as the amazing friend she was…it was made easier by the presence of the others. But she couldn't help but appreciate how multitalented her new crush was.

* * *

During the meal Maddy excuses herself to the bathroom, but on the way back she finds herself in Lex's room looking at the .308 that dislocated her shoulder. She stares at it for several minutes, going over its every curve and couture. Gently she glides her fingers over the body and stock feeling the smooth light weight material. She found herself entranced by the elegance of the weapon,

"_I can see why she sees this as beautiful, it really is._"

Finally she shoulders the weapon letting if fit firmly against her shoulder, unlike before. It felt natural to be holding the weapon though she would never admit it.

"Fondling her gun are we?" Taylor startles her, she drops the gun from her shoulder and puts it back on its display...careful not damage the weapon.

"I'm sorry I just…" She immediately feels like she's committing a terrible crime.

"I won't say anything, but I have to say you looked like you were enjoying that piece the same way she does. Funny, I didn't figure you for a gun person." He notes what little knows of the girl, despite her exploit with that very weapon.

"I'm not." Maddy offers as she steps away from it.

But Taylor forces her attention back on the unique non-energy instrument of death, "Yet she looks so natural in your hands, almost as if she has been waiting for you to wield her. Mary is a masterpiece created by James; he never cared much for weapons before he got here." He takes a pause to recall how strange it was for a fifth generation weapon manufacturer to be so awkward around them… but he soon resumes, "Now he designs some of the most desired firearms in 2149. This place changes people, he went from a scientist to a soldier in one afternoon. I get the feeling the same thing is happening to you." He looks down at her with a smile before finishing, "This era is causing you to question who you are and the true you is starting to wake up."

"Wake up?" This idea was by its very nature confusing so she definitely needed clarity.

He scratches his chin while deciding the best way to explain…then it hits him, "It's like the you in 2149 was a shell of who you were meant to be, and now that you have experienced this world the true you is clawing her way out her prison of 2149 expectations." He steps over to the window and motions to the world outside, "This is the way the world was meant to be, and you are becoming the you that you were meant to be." Then turns to face her, "Fighting change is like fighting the current of a river, it's easier to embrace it and ride it out." He turns heading back to the others, but adds, "It's more fun too."

Maddy takes one last look back at Mary before heading back as well.

The rest of the dinner was pleasant and filled with laughter and stories. Everyone discovered a little more about each other, and everyone found out that Lex was a master chef…which prompted the idea of her preparing a weekly meal.

* * *

**Day Eighty-Four**:

The next day Lex dressed in uniform, minus the Terra Nova military jacket, was about a click outside the gates sitting in a tree with Mary. Fifty yards away was the first of many targets placed fifty yards apart stretching out to one thousand yards away from the tree.

"Pushing yourself a bit aren't you?" Maddy's attempted stealthy approach didn't startle the perched assassin in the least.

"You weren't trying to be quite were you?" Lex doesn't break her focus on the target as she resumes adjusting her sights, courtesy of an old school laser screwed into the end of the barrel.

"Maybe." Maddy offers sheepishly as she reassures herself of something, _'I can hang out with her and not make it weird.'_

Lex grins as she finally looks down, "I heard you at a hundred yards…and honestly I need to see if I still have it, because what's a sniper that can't shoot?" She was now officially back on duty and had to see how much work she had to do to get back to her old fifteen hundred yard self.

"A spotter?" Maddy offers not entirely sure of herself, regardless of how much Lex has told her about these things…

Lex shakes her head, "Technically, no." Depending on the organization, a spotter could just be another sniper, who happens to be providing invaluable assistance via targeting calculations while the sniper focuses on actually making the shot.

The ground-dweller looks away from her bird-eye companion, "Oh…" Then swiftly back up to meet her gaze, "Are you sure this can't wait a few more weeks?"

Lex laughs lightly, "I've got two years, so yes it could. But I miss the feel of Mary on my shoulder." Then actually shoulders Mary and double checks her sighting. Indeed she didn't have to get her groove back until she rejoined ESR…but didn't really feel like letting her abilities decay from lack of use, especially if TN could use them in the near future.

"Uhm…is there any chance that I could…fire her?"

Maddy's question brings Lex from her task rather quickly with a smirk plastered on her face, "I could have sworn you said 'I will not be firing any more weapons thank you very much'."

"I lied." Maddy states flatly as she stares up at the sniper still wearing a smug look.

"Well climb up here and I can give you a crash course in sniping." Maddy climbs the tree with Lex's help, and takes a seat against the tree. She kept herself well balanced and watched Lex intently…but for a brief second she entertained the thought of Lex holding her like she had on the fence…then rapidly shook those thoughts away.

_9Dread9_

Lex provided a masterful class on gun safety and proper handling during and outside of combat. Once the basics were explained it was time for live fire.

"You got it?" Lex asks as Maddy braces herself slightly against the tree holding Mary.

She runs over the checklist as she looks through the scope, "Yeah, it's snug. Safety is off."

"Take aim and fire when ready. Remember squeeze, don't pull." Maddy selects the fifty yard target and steadies her breathing. Gently she increases the pressure on the trigger…until the shot resounds. The recoil jolts her shoulder, but nowhere near as bad as before, _'She was right…and that was kind of fun.'_

A rather large smile graces Lex's face as she looks over from her spotter's scope, "That's a hit. Congrats Mad."

She smiles, "Thanks, Supersoldier." As she cycles the next round, allowing the spent casing to bounce off the tree and to the ground pinging as it hit a rock.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Lex hadn't exactly appreciated being called superhuman, since the majority of the warriors ESR were basically the same as her…minus the sunny disposition and youth. So the term seemed inaccurate and she hated inaccuracy…it came with being a sniper.

"When you aren't one. So get used to it." She returns to the scope to eye the small hole in the target with a smirk.

"Fine, so how did that feel?" Arguing with Maddy over such a trivial thing felt idiotic so she surrendered, hoping the nickname didn't catch on.

"You were right. I wasn't holding it right last time." The tingle from the recoil felt infinitely better than having her shoulder dislocated, so she had no problem admitting she was wrong about firing Mary.

"Told ya', now try for the hundred." Lex cuts her gloating short to see just how good her student is.

"Okay." Maddy moves through the next seven…with six confirmed hits.

"Three fifty, damn good for a novice." Lex grins at the potential…with more than a few graces of pride for finding it in her friend.

"Thanks, still wish I could have gotten the last one." She surrenders the emptied weapon to Lex, expecting her to show off her own masterful skill and cream the thousand yarder eight times.

"Hey, the first time I shot a rifle I missed every shot." Lex has no problem reminding the pupil that her new instructor was once an absolutely terrible shot.

Of course Maddy had actually listened to those stories, "But you were twelve." And wasn't terribly encouraged.

But Lex counters, "And the same size as you right now." Maddy can't help but chuckle, and if she wasn't against the tree she would have fallen. It would seem that Maddy had found a nugget of humor in her attraction to Lex, for apparently she had a type; tall, sweet, and attractive…and apparently in uniform.

"How are things going, Lexi?" Taylor is standing under the tree, appearing as if he was trained by ninjas… His voice did startle Maddy from her laughter, and force her to catch herself on the tree before she actually fell.

However Lex is unfazed, "Hit confirmed at three hundred and fifty yards, she's a natural."

"Well, I'll be. So another Doc Monroe? …Always infinitely valuable. Carry on." He disappears like he arrived…ninja silently. This got Maddy wondering, _'Is that a military thing or a Taylor thing? …because if it's the latter, Lex is definitely showing me how to do that…then again, I suppose she's also a soldier, so either way she's showing me how to do that.'_ She nods internally confirming that she **will** master the art of stealth.

"Want to try again?" Lex offers the gun, having swiftly reloaded her.

Perplexed Maddy looks at her, "Aren't you going to shoot?" She was somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't going to get to see Lex mastering the weapon…letting the gun recoil into her dense musculature causing ripples on the taunt… She swiftly forced the thoughts out of her head as she accepted the weapon, with a dash of red on her cheeks.

Lex writes off the light blush on the other girl as a remnant of her surprise from the Commander showing up unexpectedly, and offers with a dismissive wave and smile, "Maybe another time." She had plenty of time…and was rather enjoying watching Maddy, _'I really shouldn't indulge my crush like this…but she looks great with Mary in her hands.'_

"Alright, Four hundred is mine." Maddy grins devilishly as she re-shoulders Mary and prepares to correct her error in missing it last time.

"Good girl. Fire at will." Yeah, Lex was definitely enjoying this a little too much.

_9Dread9_

After expending the remaining two clips Maddy finds herself able to hit a target at five hundred and fifty yards, accurate up to three hundred. They disembarked from the tree…with Lex catching Maddy after she slipped and nearly busted her noggin on the rock the casing pinged off of earlier. The close contact brought forth a deep red on Maddy's face, which Lex shelved as surprise and the rush of falling. Maddy however, _'I really need to be more careful around Lex or she'll save me…again and I might do something I'll regret.'_

With the fall done Lex remarks as they head back to TN, "Now for the real fun. …Cleaning the gun."

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." Cleaning never really felt like a synonym for fun, particularly with the way Lex said it all…cheery.

"Depends, but it's a great way to become familiar with your firearm." Lex offers more flatly. Maddy decides not to comment further until after she has had the 'pleasure' of actually cleaning an old school gun.

* * *

Once Maddy became very intimate with Mary, carefully stripping her and polishing her individual components, she inspected the pieces covering Lex's personal table…in her room. The junior 'marksman' decided that the best way to avoid any awkwardness now was to bury herself in the work at hand…and not thinking about _other_ things that seemed very eager to invade her mind.

Analyzing each part before reassembling it back into the whole she gained an understanding of the intricacy of the weapon…sure it wasn't a pulse rifle, but the mechanics of the weapon were fascinating all their own.

Once Mary was fully reassembled Maddy was ready for Lex's inspection of her work. Normally one would simply look at the table and see if there were any 'extra' parts then test fire it… but this was a very unique weapon with highly scarce parts and Lex wasn't in the mood for waiting till the next pilgrimage or painstakingly fabricating the parts herself, so she did the next best thing. She re-stripped the weapon and checked every fitting as she did, then reassembled her again.

"Fine work, everything was where it was supposed to be." Lex confirms with a reassuring nod.

"So I can shoot, clean, and field strip, what's next?" Maddy was both happy to be proficient at this…and avid for another distract from her thoughts.

Lex laughs lightly, "Alright eager beaver, well…let's see…" Then offers everyone's favorite thing on earth…regardless on the year, "…Conditioning."

"You mean like running?" The Carnoslayer's smile drops to a frown, and a slight pout.

The Supersoldier stares past the look, "Carrying a rifle several miles to position for a clean shot and waiting for days to get it. That is what conditioning is for."

"I don't see myself needing to do that." Maddy was happy to shoot with Lex at target practice, but wasn't exactly signing up to become an actual sniper.

Lex shrugs, "Couldn't hurt to run, built up lung strength, and beef up those chicken legs." Then she jokingly motions to the limbs.

Maddy scowls, "My legs are not _that_ scrawny."

Lex begins eyeing them for comparative analytical purposes only, "That's debatable."

"You're terrible… but I could see myself running after school. If you'd like to join me?"

"I'll work it into my _busy_ schedule." Lex was back on duty, but given that she barely slept and didn't exactly have a cavalcade of things to do she was happy to spend more time with Maddy…scolding herself the entire time.

"See you later." Waving Maddy departs…finding herself aware that she had forgotten something…not entirely sure what it was.

"See ya'." Smiling Lex then mutters to herself as the girl leaves the house, "…_and those beautiful legs._"

* * *

**AN:** '_Young love_…_what a wonderful thing_.' -?

And reviews are nice too... _(Despite me re-posting this, I would very much like an opinion on this so far as a means of judging how I might improve and guide the future chapters, please and thank you.) _

-May **D**read watch over you-


	5. Conviction

**AN:** Okay Folks, this is what we call a re-post, because this story really needed the overhaul. So I'm stretching this story out into several chapters then adding new ones at the end…This is not new story material, but it is improved…so if you read the original, you may want to reread from Chp1…but if not then skip to Chp6…when I release it.

Sorry for the delay, these things do take a little time… _but since I have yet to be recaptured by the Iranian secret police, here we go._

Last one…before the new…

* * *

**Day Eighty-Four** **continued:**

Not twenty minutes after leaving the Monroe home Maddy finds herself with the person she was supposed to be talking too..."Hey, Mark." She greets still not recalling why she needed to talk to him…since she had decided to stay with him and force her growing love for her female best friend deep down, despite its insistence to bubble-up whenever they were together, it was obvious why she had trouble remembering.

He walks over to her briskly, "Hey, Maddy. Where've you been? You missed our lunch." It certainly wasn't like her to forget something like that, so he was reasonably concerned.

Then it slams her like a meteor, "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I saw Lex heading outside the gate with Mary and wanted to make sure she didn't push herself too much." She feels terrible for not showing up for their lunch.

He knows full well that Maddy has been spending a fair bit of time with her new best friend…but can't believe she would forget a lunch so easily, "Uhm…Maddy what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Maddy looks at him confused by the vague question.

"You've been acting different lately. Is something wrong? Because if there is you can tell me." He wants very much to be her strength, her rock that she can always trust to be there for her…

Unfortunately that role has already been filled, as she nervously offers, "I…I think I've fallen in love…with someone else." She had no intention of confessing this to him, but given how kind he was being to her and moreover the pressure from how dishonest she was being with him by dragging him into a relationship she wasn't fully invested in, nor ever could be…she couldn't help but be honest with him.

Consequently Mark's reaction is one born of disbelief and anger, "What? Who?" As he steps closer to her with flared nostrils.

Unfortunately the look in his eyes combined with her inability to confess the name of the one who captured her heart produces only one syllable, "I…"

"You can't just tell me you love someone else and not say who." His tone has shifted toward pure anger as he steps even closer to her with gritted teeth.

"Uhm…it's…" She scrambles to devise an out for her dilemma as for the first time since she met Mark she's a little afraid of him.

"Come on Maddy, you can't not tell me, who is it?" He grabs her by the shoulder roughly…

Only to have Commander Taylor place a heavy hand on his shoulder and more command than suggest, "Reynolds, I think you should go."

Mark releases his grip on Maddy as he turns to face his superior, "Commander, we were talking about…"

But he is swiftly cut off by Commander Taylor's level tone, "I know and I think for right now you should go cool it before you do something you'll regret." He was more concerned that Lex would have a few _silent_ words with him as opposed to him actually regretting hurting Maddy, though he would with a clearer head.

Maddy rubs her arm, "Thank you."

He kindly offers, "No trouble at all, Carnoslayer." She graces a thin smile, but remains silent.

With the brief quiet he bids a question, "So, may I ask who has captured your heart? Or should I depart as well?" As he makes a motion toward the same direction that Mark had taken at his departure.

Not really sure why but she begins to answer, "I never expected myself to fall for…" But stops herself from finishing.

But he knowingly answers with a casual question, "Lexi is something isn't she?"

She looks up at him stunned, "How did you know?"

He chuckles, "Observation mostly…and a little guess work…" Then his face becomes more serious, "My question is why you're so timid about the whole thing? …unless you're afraid of what she'll say?"

Glancing at the ground she answers, "I like having her as a friend and I don't want to lose that."

Taylor understood that was a fair reason, but his personal stance on not even trying forces him to offer, "She might feel the same way or at least be open to the possibility. You never know till you try. Take a leap and pray she catches you." He then provides an encouraging grin.

Looking him right in the eyes she asks with more than a little fear gracing her voice, "And if she doesn't?"

He laughs while smiling, "Pick yourself up and move on, but you'll never know just hiding in fear of rejection." With that he leaves her to her thoughts and heads off to his office.

* * *

Fuming Reynolds storms past Lex as she's leaving her home.

Catching the general vibe of unease Lex inquires, "Mark, are you alright?"

He stops and turns to face her, "No, my girlfriend just told me she's in love with someone else." Anger drips from each word.

Trying to ignore his tone she asks, "Did she say who?" As her heart beats a bit faster…both out of concern and traces of hope.

He takes a few breathes so he can articulate the words, "No, that's the thing she didn't tell me and then Taylor jumps in before she can. He tells me to get lost." But the rage starts to swiftly resurface as he conveys the events.

"Were you talking to her like this?" Lex could no longer ignore the fact that he was visible trembling with ire…wanting it to be that he wasn't like this in front of Mad.

The question catches him off-guard as he looks right at her, "What?"

"You're pissed, I would've told you to cool it too." Her voice is uncharacteristically harsh.

Her tone strikes a chord and he begins to calm down, "Really?"

Sighing she cools herself, "Yeah, I mean I'd want for you to know. But there is no way in Hell that I'd let you talk to her like this." A flare of ire crosses her eyes at the thought.

Taking a few minutes they simply walk in silence, until he finally asks evenly, "…So she didn't say anything to you?"

She shrugs, "Never mentioned anyone to me, I assumed you two were good."

Looking at the ground he states, "Well, apparently we're through." But then looks over to her, "Is there any way you could find out?" With traces of pleading to his voice.

"Sure. Why don't we find Josh, he might know something?" She looks over casually to him, despite the fact that she herself was incredibly interested in knowing who captured Mad's heart.

He nods, "Alright, let's go."

_9Dread9_

Lex and Mark don't have to search long before they come upon Josh and Kara in the market.

Greeting near in unison they approach the couple, "Hey, Josh, Kara."

"Hey, Lex, Mark." Kara returns the greeting while Josh takes a bite of an apple sized green fruit, merely nodding to them as he chews.

Mark steps forward an blurts out, "Do you know anything about who Maddy's in love with?" Josh swallows a piece of the fruit and begins choking.

Lex looks over to Mark, "Smooth, detective, real smooth." As Kara helps Josh dislodge the obstruction via the Heimlich.

Mark turns to Lex like it wasn't his fault, "What?" While Josh coughs, desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

Shaking her head Lex reprimands him, "Just blurting it out, you have zero tact." Then turns to Josh, "Josh, has your sister talked about anyone lately? Anyone in a romantic capacity other than Mark?" She motions to the tactless master beside her.

After spitting out a tiny piece of the troublesome fruit he looks to Kara then Mark, "…Well ever since your last date, Mark, she's been a little off. You didn't do anything did you?"

"No, we went out to see the sunset. She left early and since I've barely seen her." Reynolds relays the info effortlessly.

Lex's eyebrow furrow in perplexity, "Funny, she didn't tell me about that date."

Shaking her head Kara decides to speak, "You've got to be kidding me. Josh I don't care what your mother says nor does to me this is ridiculous. She's in love with…" Josh puts his hand over her mouth.

He smiles as he holds his hand over her mouth, "Kara! Sorry we must be going...Ahh." She sinks her teeth into the flesh of his middle finger.

Shouting at her fiancé, "Damn it Josh! She's in love with…" He does it again.

"Bye…"

Before he can turn and leave Mark grabs Josh's arm, "No, you don't." And forcibly releases Kara from his grip, demanding she reveal what she knows, "Now who is it?"

She shouts, "Lex!" Before Josh can get to her.

Of course when he heard Kara scream 'Lex' he assumed she wanted to her to help her, "What abou…" But then…that single word graces his memory and he can barely think of a single instance when Maddy wasn't either with Lex or talking about her. Looking dead at Lex he snarls, "You?! You're the one who my gi…ex-girlfriend is in love with?"

Lex had also been processing why Kara called her name and had reached a similar conclusion as Mark, which brought a smile across her lips as her heart began to pound in her chest….but she fought the smile seeing the fury in his eyes, "I had no idea. She never said anything."

His nostrils flare as he clenches his fist tightly, "Because your tongue was down her throat…Ahhhhh." He charges at her, launching his left fist at her head.

But instead of his fist connecting with her face he feels nothing but air as she graceful steps aside and allows him to keep charging. Pushing him further away Lex tries to reason with him, "I had no idea, I swear to you. If I did I would have told you."

He recovers his footing and turns to charge again, "Yeeeaaaah…" He throws another punch to have it miss as well, "Rriiiggghht." However he slows himself and throws multiple punches, all either miss or are blocked. The next punch he throws she catches the arm by the wrist, and when he land a blow to her side with his free arm she simply grabs that arm as well.

As he tries to free himself she shouts, "Damn it, you idiot, I'm telling you I had no idea. Now listen before I break you like that dino did me. You are going to calm down and listen. And until you do I'm not letting go."

He smiles, "Good." Then tries a head-butt, but all it does is give him a headache.

Lex is unfazed and half-grins, "Now that you know that was a bad idea, stop before you hurt yourself."

Looking up with a pained expression he sneers, "Never, you're going to let me go you…you dy…." He coughs as Lex's knee sits at the center of his stomach.

With the single most terrifyingly emotionless tone to grace his ears Lex orders, "You will not be using a derogatory term for a gay female, or I will aim a little lower and hit a shit load harder. Understood?"

Wheezing he chokes out the words, "….Ye..ah.." Then looks up to see her eyes are a lethal steely glaze, which stirs a primal fear in the depths of his being that flushes any rage that wasn't choked out by the pain in his stomach…for it was like looking into the eyes of a vengeful predator about to strike.

Her eyes soften, "Good, now I'm letting you go now. Okay?" As he nods she releases her iron vice hold and allows him to step back rubbing at the spots she was holding him.

Before he can start again she states calmly, "I have no way of convincing you of my ignorance, but that doesn't mean I'm guilty of anything."

"Except being completely in love with her." Josh states smirking, rather enjoying the show.

Kara scolds, "Josh, they just fought…" Hitting the back of his head lightly.

Rubbing the back of his head with one hand he points at the 'fighters' with the other remarking, "That was not a fight, that was a micro-raptor pissing off a T-rex and he's lucky she wasn't hungry."

Trying to remain calm, not ever wanting to see those eyes again, he asks Lex, "So how long…have you…?" But he can't bring himself to ask just how long she's been in love with his…ex-girlfriend. And he knew that Josh wasn't lying not because Kara was indirectly backing up his claim, but more so because he didn't think anyone would ever have that look to them unless it was for someone they…loved.

Lex castes her eye to the sky and ponders the answer, "My…twenty-fifth day, when I first awoke from my medical coma and she said 'you're awake'. Simple sweet and intoxicating." Lex crakes a thin smile, remembering waking up to Mad's face. Then she snaps back, "But I am sorry about what happened, Reynolds."

He lets his eyes fall to the ground, "I understand falling for her..." After a pause he looks up, "And I'm going to have to accept that I can't compete with the Supersoldier." He forces a thin smile, laced with pain.

She shakes her head, "But it's not a competition, it never was. When you were with her I stood down and stepped aside. Because all I wanted was for her to be happy, regardless of whether or not I was the cause of that happiness."

Josh groans, "Good lord, you are a hopeless romantic. Please, just shut up. We get it, you love my sister, let's move on."

"I'm going to hit a shower, I'll see you later for our shift." Mark moves off.

"See ya' and Kara, you're fixing dinner tonight." Lex looks over at Kara with a stern smile.

Kara half-salutes, "Right, ma'am." Before Josh and her head off.

* * *

Mark does hit the showers and then finds himself wandering about as the day falls.

Skye notices his meandering and approaches, "Mark, what's with the face?"

He keeps walking as he answers flatly, "Maddy broke up with me."

Skye matches his pace and inquires with a trace of pity, "What did you do?"

Stopping he looks over to her and confesses, "I'm not a six-one iron muscled angel of war with blue eyes and two huge guns."

That particular description only fits one person, so it doesn't take much figuring before she arrives at her next question, "Maddy's gay?"

He weakly sighs, _"I guess."_

Trying to lighten the mood a little Skye leans her head to the side and ponders, "Of course since you're talking about the Supersoldier, I can see why she might switch teams."

He looks over to her sharply, "Would you?"

She takes a moment to finally answer, "…no. But there are a few who would." She motions to a short haired blonde she had been talking to earlier about just that.

He eyes her wearily, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She grimaces, "Kind of." Then levels a straight face, "Look she's a…freak." He nods in agreement as she resumes, "Beautiful, strong, disciplined, loyal, kind, heroic…the list goes on. She's…."

He cuts her off, "The embodiment of the perfect hero?" For to him that's what that list added up to and it fit Lex to a tee.

Skye considers his version and agrees, "No question about it. So you really shouldn't feel too bad about losing Maddy."

He broods a bit, feeling thoroughly inadequate, "Well, I still lost her. And you never got Josh. So how are you doing?" Then he changes the subject away from his own pain.

She is taken aback by him knowing anything about that, "…I didn't think it was that obvious."

He shakes his head, "It wasn't…Lex told me. But she had no idea about Maddy." He forces a laugh at the irony.

Skye soulfully offers, "Love can be blinding."

He nods in agreement, "Guess so, and we were the ones blindsided by it."

The easy silence that settles in between them isn't disturbed until he notices the sun falling more, "I hate to cut this pity party short but Lex and I are going out on patrol."

She looks over to him with traces of concern painting her face, "Are you okay with that? I mean…"

"Lex kicked my ass earlier without trying. If I tried anything…she would be coming out of that jungle alone." He rubs the spots on his arms where she locked on.

Skye cracks a thin smile as she taps his head, "Guess she hit you pretty hard."

He laughs lightly, "Well see ya' around and if you need to talk…"

Her smile widens a little, "Same here." As they part ways, not feeling quite as bad as they should have given the state of their love lives.

* * *

Sitting at his desk the commander glances up to see Jim briskly striding over to his desk and stating, "Okay, Taylor, I have something to say…"

Taylor cuts him off before he gets started, "I'm going to assume this is about my niece and your daughter."

Jim nods sharply, "Yes. She's sixteen, and the last thing she needs is to be dating…and certainly not a wildcard like Lex."

"When did you start dating, Shannon?" The commander looks at him flatly.

Considering the question for a second he ultimately shakes his head and states, "…That's not the point."

"I think it is. You really shouldn't have a double standard for your daughter. Besides she's not ten anymore…and Lexi is far from your average teenager." Taylor chuckles lightly.

"I'm abundantly aware of that, but…"

Taylor cuts him off as he stands, "But nothing… I'd like to think that Lexi would treat Maddy with the upmost respect and decorum…I could be wrong, but she doesn't seem like the type to mistreat or hurt anyone she cares about." He hadn't seen Lex in nearly four years, but James had given him a rather detailed file about her, so taking his word and noting the observation since she'd been at Terra Nova he felt that he had a pretty good baring on his niece.

Jim looks him in the eye, "Your gut feeling about your niece is hardly a convincing argument."

"And what does your gut say about Lexi?" Cracking a knowing grin.

At that Jim fully considers his daughter's best friend and comes to the conclusion that, "…She's someone who'd risk pain of death to protect my daughter."

Smirking rather obviously the commander inquires, "And you'd rather that your daughter not be dating someone like that?"

"I'd rather her not be dating at all."

Taylor laughs, "She's a teenager, so you're shit out of luck on that one."

Taking a more serious tone Noah offers, "My advice is if you can't stop her, and **you** can't, then you should get to know the person in question, to see if they're a decent sort."

Jim hesitates for, "…I already know Lex, at least enough to know that she'd be as safe a bet as anyone."

Taylor asks him evenly, "Then, may I ask as to why you're so concerned?"

"Because Maddy's my daughter." A little fire returns to his voice as he stares into the commander's eyes.

Unblinking Taylor returns the steely gaze, "And she always will be, but she's also becoming her own woman…and part of that is dating, for good or ill. That's all part of her growing up."

Jim drops his head, "…I know."

Noah smiles and offers in a more casual tone, "Then you shouldn't fret so much, besides Lexi'll strip naked and run off into the jungle to kill every single dino on the planet before she hurts Maddy."

Not really wanting to picture that he shakes his head and agrees, "…I suppose she would."

* * *

Later that day right before Reynolds and Lex are to head out on patrol Maddy catches Lex heading up the stairs to Taylor's office. Lex had had no intention of rushing off to see Maddy, for she needed time to think of the best way to proceed. As an ESR specialist, sniper, and survivalist Lex knew that rushing into anything without a semblance of a plan I you help it was suicide…especially when it came to the heart.

However Maddy wasn't as well trained or as experienced in this methodology, so she did rush in, "Lex…can I speak to you for a minute." Looking up to 'Amazonian', as some had started calling her, from a couple of steps down.

"Yes, Mad." She steps down to the bottom to help bring Maddy up to eye-level, which the girl was grateful for…because she had very recently realized just how much she loved looking into Lex's baby-blues.

"I…I…um…" To say she was terrified of how Lex would react to her confession was an understatement, she was damn near mortified…but she had to try, despite her pounding heart.

"I love it when you stammer but…I have to see the Comman…" Lex is silenced by Maddy grabbing both sides of Lex's face and kissing her, rather sloppily and without much focus or desire to show restraint as she let her feeling flow in this unsurprisingly heavenly action. After only a few moments she pulls back and stares into Lex's pools of blue as she trembled from both the feeling and the anxiety from her reaction.

"…Well, that was…that was amazing, Maddy." Lex grins brazenly, hiding the fact that her heart was currently attacking her lungs.

Joy was already starting to swell Maddy's very being as she asked just to be safe, "So, you're not…freaking that I kissed you?"

"Considering the fact that I've had a crush on you since…my third week here…" Lex made it seem like she had left no shortage of hints since they've known each other, despite never having actually mentioned that she was gay…for fear that that itself would cause Maddy to see her differently.

The shorter girl desperately tries to remember if she ever misunderstood something that was meant to showcase her apparent affection, "…You've been crushing on me?" Then the memory of her in Lex's arms atop the fence takes center stage in her mind, _'I'm an idiot.'_

"Since you saved my life, Carnoslayer." Lex answers with a wink.

"You mean since you saved my life, Supersoldier." Smiling Mad playfully pushes her on the shoulder.

Lex shrugs, "Tomato, strange tomato like prehistoric plant."

Maddy involuntarily snickers, "…You are so ridiculous."

"And you are beautiful." At Lex's words Mad blushes furiously as she has to break eye contact.

Still not looking at Lex, Mad asks, "…Why, didn't you say anything?"

Redirecting Lex asks, "Why didn't you? Kara and Josh told me." And adds to keep Mad distracted from the tact.

"I didn't think he'd say anything." She was absolutely sure he would keep her confession a secret…she may have to have a talk with him later about that…

"He wouldn't have if it wasn't for Kara…and Mark." Lex hadn't really wanted to mention Reynolds just yet, because of the obvious.

"Oh God, he knows it's you?!" Mad was freaking a little, remembering just how anger he was when she tried to tell him.

Lex just shrugs, "Yeah."

"He didn't hurt yo-You didn't hurt him did you?" Considering the person she's talking to Mad swiftly shifts from the mere mortal being the one inflicting the damage to the demigod standing before her.

Lex snickers, "I like how quickly your concern shifts…and a little, nothing serious or permanent."

Mad releases a sigh of relief, "Good, because I kind of broke his heart and the last thing he needs is you breaking his body." She then pokes Lex in her left bicep.

Rubbing the spot for a second Lex counters, "He'll be alright." Then she grins devilishly, "…Now to you."

Maddy tries to ask, "Wha...ummm." But gets nowhere as Lex silences her with a smoldering kiss as she places a hand behind the small of her back and pulls her in closer as she holds her face with the other. Maddy is all too happy to lean in and wrap her arms around Lex's back… or rather one on her upper back and one further south on an iron taut ass cheek. Lex smiles into the kiss as she lowers her hand as well and gives a healthy squeeze, garnering a surprised yelp from the smaller female as a shiver runs up her spine. The tingling surge makes her lean in closer and press their bodies as close together as physical possible, with their clothes still on…that would have to be remedied at a later date.

Standing at the top of the stairs Jim drops his head, _'And it starts already.'_

* * *

**AN:** And that's the last of the old…in with the new…Damn that was a long chapter. Oh and how was that for a Jim-Taylor talk? And Mark's appearances?

I hope that near three month romance story was interesting because the new stuff kind of skips ahead a bit in their relationship and may cross over into another reality…like the one at the end of the real show…

Now this is finally up to my minimum standards…maximum is busy elsewhere, or dead…I do forget to feed 'em… *pondering his location* Oh well… ;{)

-May Dread watch over you-


End file.
